Retribution
by writersblock69.2
Summary: NOT RATED LIGHTLY! CONTAINS LEMON! YURI! AND VIOLENCE! One of the titans is attacked by a Vampire. Will the rest of the Titans follow?
1. Chapter 1

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now always will. I myself do not own them.

Summary: A Titan is attacked by a mysterious figure. Will the rest follow? Is that Titan really dead?

* * *

A cold October night, the kind telling you, "winter is coming! Run away!" The sun was setting in a beautiful orange glow across the horizon. It happened to be the night before Halloween, and Raven's birthday. 

"I told you I don't want a surprise party Starfire," Raven said as they flew together up to the tower.

"There is no surprise friend," Starfire claimed, "we are just returning from a day of shopping at my expense."

"I'm not that stupid Starfire," Raven said as they landed on the roof top.

"Raven…" a voice whispered

"Who was that?" Raven asked whipping around.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked. "There is not any one here but us."

Raven blinked a few times, took a deep breath and headed to the roof top door way that Starfire was in the middle of entering. Raven followed her down the stairs and to the elevator.

"Let us watch the movie I purchased today," Starfire suggested.

Raven sighed. She might as well go along with it; Starfire wouldn't give up until she got to yell, "Surprise!" Raven rolled her eyes as they approached the "empty" main room. The lights were off—which didn't occur much at this time of day. Raven entered

"Surprise!"

Raven pretended to be shocked but didn't put much effort into it. They all held their presents in front of them towards Raven. Raven took them and opened Robin's present, a book. She opened Cyborg's gift, a book. She opened Starfire's gift—which she claimed she bought when she "went to the bathroom"—another book.

_Am I this predictable?_ Raven thought glumly.

She opened Beastboy's gift and pulled out—

"Terror at the depths?" Raven asked. _Okay well Beastboy's not a good measuring stick._

"It was the greatest film of last year," Beastboy said.

"Raven…" same voice as before.

Raven chose to ignore it this time. Robin picked up the pizzas on the counter and carried them over to the coffee table in front of the couch. Beastboy put the movie in the DVD player and Starfire put her arm around Robin's shoulder.

"This will not be as scary as the movie that made Raven flip out, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Trust me Star," Beastboy said, "this movie isn't even half as scary as that one."

* * *

Now that the movie was finished and they were all full of pizza, it was time to get fuller with cake. They had got her a chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing. After that was done they decided to call it a night. 

"Raven…" the voice came once again when as she walked down the hall way to her room.

Raven lay down on her bed, over the covers.

"Raven… up on the roof… come to me…"

Raven closed her eyes and rolled over.

"Don't hide Raven…"

Raven got under the covers and put a pillow over her ears.

"Raven," the voice said, now seeming to be straight beside her.

Raven's head jerked sharply to the side to see who had said that. There was no one. The room was empty. Sweat was on Raven's forehead now. She turned and looked out the window at the moonlight. Rave shook her head, took a deep breath, and wiped away the sweat. She got out of bed, closed the blinds of the only window, which seemed to take up the whole height of the wall. Then she took off her top, trying to cool down. She plopped her self back down on her bed.

"Raven!" the voice seemed to demand.

This last one made Raven sit straight up in shock. She scrambled out of bed. She left the room with out her top on wanting to find out what the source of the voice was. If she couldn't actually find it on the roof—which she was almost a hundred percent confident she would—then she would come back and get her top, call the other titans for help.

She walked up the stair case and opened the door, the cool night air rushing in to greet her. As she walked out she saw a figure in a cloak not dissimilar to her own. This other person was taller then herself by only an inch or two.

"I'm glad you came Raven," said a cold voice from the figure.

The figure turned around and pulled the cloak from around her head. Her hair was black and her skin was as pale as possible. As the brown eyes stared back into Raven's, her muscles tensed, she couldn't move. The girl walked forward. From her face Raven guessed they were about the same age—Raven just having turned 15.

"My name is Feroce," she said. "It's French for fierce if you're wondering."

Feroce smiled revealing two fangs, in her top row of teeth between her molars and incisors, no eye teeth. She threw out bother arms the left one going behind Raven's head, playing with her hair, the right hand grabbing Raven's left breast. Raven saw that Feroce had a bountiful chest, curves right down to her hips, which were similar to her own. Her legs were long and thin. Feroce wore a leather top that stopped ten centimeters above her navel. Her pants, also leather, hung low around her hips and went all the way to her boots—also leather—which went half way up to her knees. Feroce wore blood red lip stick and had gold loop ear rings.

"You're wondering why you can't move don't you." Feroce said. "I may explain later if I feel like it."

Raven's body became limp as all the muscles relaxed. She still couldn't move though Feroce was positioning Raven so that she lay face up. Her legs spread open, her arms at her sides. Raven was looking straight up at the stars.

"You may talk now but you will not be able to call for help," Feroce said.

And she was right. As Raven opened her mouth she tried to scream but nothing came out. After a minute Raven stopped trying and addressed Feroce.

"What do you want from me?" Raven asked.

"I want what every born ruler wants," Feroce said, "you will be my first follower."

"And what makes you think I'd be helping you?"

"Let's see. Immortality, control of your powers, oh and this." Feroce lent over and took Raven's left nipple into her mouth.

Raven moaned.

Feroce continued to suck on her breast as her right hand slowly moved down Raven's bare abdomen. The hand went under the waist band of Raven's panties and played with her clitoris.

Feroce lifted her head. "You haven't experienced something like this have you?"

Feroce now kissed Raven, pushing her tongue through Raven's slack lips and the tongues danced. The pleasure Raven was feeling was building. Feroce broke the kiss and started to lick Raven's ear lobes.

Raven gasped at the pleasure. Feroce started to kiss down Raven's neck and her mouth was now over the collar bone. She sucked and kissed. Raven let out a long moan as the pleasure seemed ready to explode within her. Feroce started kissing back up to the left side of Raven's neck—her hand retracting from Raven's crotch. The pleasure was quickly subsiding and Raven was about to protest.

Fangs bit into her neck. She tried to scream but once again could not. She felt a pain identical to that of getting a blood test only a great deal larger. She would have struggled if she could. The pain from her neck spread across her whole body within seconds and her muscles tensed again. She felt herself pissing herself. She couldn't breathe, her neck muscles blocking the air flow. She felt a pain in her chest, her left arm went numb.

_Oh my god I'm going to die,_ Raven thought in panic, _I'm having a heart attack. Why can't I breathe! Some one come up and save me! Please!_

And her vision became blurry and then dark. Then her vision failed her.

_I can't see. Oh my god. Stop, please…_

* * *

Good? I liked it (of course there's a level of bias on that). Please read review, and wait for the next chap. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Three months later.

Starfire's eyes were welled up with tears. Raven's casket was being lowered into the ground.

"Why?" was all that Starfire was able to manage.

"We don't know that she's actually dead Star," Robin said embracing Starfire. "She's just been missing for so long."

Robin was wearing a tuxedo as was Beastboy and Cyborg. Starfire was wearing a dress similar to her uniform but the midriff was covered, the hem of the dress went down to her feet and she wore long gloves. All black.

"But would friend Raven abandon us for so long with out contacting us?" Starfire asked.

"Raven is unpredictable sometimes," Beastboy said.

The coffin was filled with a life sized doll of Raven.  
Robin gave the Eulogy. The crowd that had come to honor one-fifth of the crime fighting team which had kept their city safe for so long. One person remained. Around her shoulders and head lay a blood red cloak. One like that which Raven wore. The person looked to be the same size as Raven.

Starfire's tears stopped. The figure turned around but Starfire couldn't see the features of the figure because the face was covered in shadows. "Raven?"

The figure did not look up, but all the titans did. Beastboy rushed forward.

"Hello?" he asked. "Raven is that you?"

"Leave the person alone BB," Cyborg said.

Beastboy moved his right hand forward, reaching towards the hood of the cloak to pull it down. A leather gloved hand lashed out and slapped Beastboy's hand away.

"What the hell do you want?"

The voice wasn't Raven's. Starfire's heart sank again but this time she was able to stop herself from crying.

"Do not talk like that please," Starfire said.

"And who are you to stop me?" asked the figure—who, by voice, Starfire guessed was a girl.

"You seriously don't know who she is?" Beastboy asked waving his arms frantically above his head.

"No and I don't know who you are either." The girl said.

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin said.

"Isn't that an over done name for a group of friends. Or are you some kind of cult?"

"Where have you been for the past few years?" Cyborg asked.

"We defeated Slade," Beastboy said, arms still waving, "turned my girlfriend back from evil so she could kill Slade and save the city, we saved the world, Cyke over there killed Brother Blood!"

"Ring any bells?" Robin said.

"Not at all," The girl said.

"Then why are you at this funeral?" Starfire asked. "Did you meet Raven?"

"Not at all," the girl said. "Never even heard of her until three months ago."  
"Do you know something about Raven's disappearance?" Robin asked.

"I heard about it," the girl said, "that's all."

"And why does Raven's disappearance concern you?" Starfire asked.

"I have a personal reason," the girl said.

"Do you know if she's alive," Robin asked.

"I know that she's dead," the girl said, "and that's what concerns me. The point is I came here to see if she would show up."

"But you just said she was dead," Robin said.

"Oh my god Raven's a zombie!" Beastboy said

"Not quite," the girl said. "Now that I know she had companions I would ask for you to provide me with shelter. I can help you with Raven."

"But you said she was dead!" Robin said.

"And I told you that she is and that's what concerns me."

* * *

The titans led this new comer to the tower.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cyborg asked. "We've just met her, we haven't even seen her! She still needs to tell us her name."

"I know Cyborg," Robin replied, "but there's something she knows about this Raven situation that we don't, and I suspect we need to."

"I don't know man," Cyborg said.

"Don't be such a coward," Beastboy said.

The girl stood just out of the sun light and took off her cloak. She was wearing a tight shiny leather jacket, gloves, and long leather pants. She had high heeled leather boots. She had unusually pale skin and blood red lip stick. Her hair was died blood red as well and was a uniform shoulder length. She had a very thin figure and fairly small breasts, about the same size as Terra's were. Her age seemed to be about 17.

"My name is Ginger Hill," she said in with a light English accent. "I have a personal vendetta I've been pursuing since I was born. It involves my father and the father of another. I believe Raven's death may have something to do with my vendetta."

"And so… why are we needed?" Robin asked.

"You're not really I just thought you might like to know that if you help me I can bring your friend back to life."

Beastboy's jaw dropped to the floor. Starfire seemed to faint. As Robin helped Starfire up Ginger's breathe increased. Both Robin and Starfire were great looking. Her eyes were drawn to both asses, and Starfire's bountiful bosom. She shook her mind off this thought.

"But-you-she-dead…" Beastboy managed.

"Great sentence there buddy," Ginger said. "It'll be made clear soon. I'm pretty sure it will."

* * *

Over the next week Ginger had taken a better liking to Robin then to Starfire. She only liked to look at Starfire; she never actually had the wanting to touch her. Robin, on the other hand, Ginger had been flirting with. One time when they were alone in the hot tub Ginger had "accidentally" touched Robin's crotch with her foot and she just pretended to be nervous and smile. Robin blushed. Ginger gave a seductive shrug. Some how she was turned on. But at that moment she became hungry. She got out of the hot tub and rushed down the hall way. She went into the freezer and picked out a raw steak.

* * *

Starfire sat on the couch. She was looking over at Ginger who was sitting a bit too close to Robin for Starfire's taste.

_Who is this woman coming in and steal my Robin? _Starfire thought.

Starfire got up and considered going over to Robin and Ginger and smacking her one. Instead Starfire went the other way. She knew that Robin wouldn't appreciate her to barge in the middle of their conversation. Instead she went up to the swimming room.

* * *

"Really?" Ginger said.

"Yeah!" Robin replied. "And then Larry tried to fix my arm…"

Ginger rested her head on her fisted hand.

"Hey wanna go in the hot tub?" Ginger interrupted Robin.

Robin didn't seem at all angry. He smiled remembering what happened last time they were in the hot tub together. This though Ginger planned to take it the whole way. She wouldn't get hungry and if she did she'd ignore it. It would be dangerous but she would do it none the less.

They made their way to their rooms, Ginger had been given Raven's and she had moved one the of the many book cases to block the on window in the room. She got undressed and went to find one of the bathing suits which were already in here. She wasn't able to go out and buy one her self so she just used clothing that was already in this room. She stepped out of the door way, squinting her eyes in discomfort from the lights. She quickly dashed across the light that spilled into her path from the window. She gasped in pain as the light burned her. She got across with little damage which healed quickly.

She got up into the pool area and slid into the hot tub. Robin entered a few seconds later. The door to the sauna opened and Starfire walked out. She turned and when she saw Robin and Ginger in the hot tub together she stopped and her jaw dropped.

"Hey there Star," Robin said. "Wanna join us?"

Ginger was glad that Starfire walked off—though the fact that Starfire looked hurt made Ginger feel a little guilty. Robin smiled across the hot tub.

"Starfire's a little weird like that some times," he said.

Ginger nodded licking her lips.

"You know Robin I've been taking a liking to you," Ginger said. "Look across the bay at the beautiful nights sky line, isn't it romantic?" Ginger motioned out the window behind Robin.

Robin turned around. Before he knew it Ginger had lunged and had her arm around his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek. Robin turned startled and this time she kissed him on the lips.

Robin managed to break the kiss. "Ginger this isn't exactly welcome."

"Shut up and kiss me again," Ginger said pulling Robin's face towards her own.

Their lips met. Ginger felt a sinking in her body. She broke the kiss and ran out and down the hallway. She ran into Raven's room and changed into her leather clothes at an incredible speed. She picked up a special_ katana_ she had made for this one reason.

* * *

Starfire walked down the hallway. The sun had just finished setting and she smiled looking at the skyline. It was so beautiful. She continued down the hallway and into her room. She slowly took off her boots sighing at the comfort of the cool air hugging her feet. Then she lay back on her bed, legs hanging off at the knee.

And she lay there contemplating many things. But the one thing that kept rising to the surface of her mind was the image of Robin and Ginger. She kept pushing it aside but it'd stroll right back in there with no warning.

Starfire tried to pull the covers over her but the covers wouldn't move.

_No not the covers,_ Starfire thought.

"Can't move?"

_Raven?_

A pair of lips met her own. As they retracted she saw a pair of blood red lips, and as the other retreated further Starfire saw Raven's features, paled. Raven stood up straight. She was wearing leather, a top that went down only to the bottom of her ribs, and to her wrists. She wore a mini skirt and didn't seem to be wearing shoes.

"Don't worry Star," Raven said. "I'll help you with your fear."

Starfire felt a hand reach up her skirt and pull down her underwear.

* * *

Ginger rushed to the source. Starfire's room. She palmed the door release button and the door slid open. She saw Starfire with a shadow hunched over her. The shadow's hand was up her skirt, pumping in and out. The arm then retracted and the shadow's head moved to Starfire's neck.

"No!" Ginger yelled out lunging into the room.

The shadow looked up and unfamiliar eyes looked back into hers.

"You're not Feroce," Ginger said tightening her grip on the _katana_ drawing it.

"And you're interrupting," the other said.

The other walked around Starfire's bed and got into a fighting position. Ginger took one step forward, holding the sword in front of her in a traditional fighting stance. Then Ginger jumped forward holding the sword behind her, bringing it forward for a killing blow. It was deflected with transpartent blackness. Ginger smiled.

"Better then the last few ones I killed lately," Ginger said, "aren't you."

"You really don't know who I am do you?" the other said.

"Not at all," Ginger said.

"She's Raven," Starfire said who seemed to gain control of her body back.

Green orbs flared around her hands. She floated forwards towards Raven. Raven threw her hand out beside her and hit Starfire in the face before Starfire even saw the hand lifting. Starfire hit the floor unconscious Ginger saw every moment of it and tried to take control of the situation. Raven made a shield again. Raven now went on the offensive.

Raven went for an upper cut but Ginger lent back and was on all fours. She managed to get enough momentum to get standing up again. She lashed out with her sword again and Raven merely sucked in her gut to dodge it. Raven smiled.

"Feroce warned me about you," Raven said looking Ginger up and down. "I don't really see why."

Ginger snarled. "Why did Feroce send a lackey? Why doesn't she confront me herself!"

"She didn't even know you were here," Raven said.

Ginger swung the sword, Raven dodging by doing the splits and the blade passes just over Raven's head. Raven then swept a leg to try and trip Ginger who jumped over it and this time tried to bring the sword down onto Raven's head. Raven caught the blade with both hands on either side of it. Raven pushed the sword to the side and finally succeeded in laying the first punch. It landed directly in Ginger's gut. Ginger grunted in pain. She doubled over and stumbled back but quickly recovered.

Raven lunged forward for an attack and Ginger side stepped, brought the sword up beside her, and she managed to get a cut into Raven's upper arm.

Raven fell to the ground and grabbed her arm as blood slowly dripped out. Raven ran toward the window and jumped through. She flew off towards the city.

Ginger rushed to Starfire's side and picked her up. She felt for a pulse and checked to a bite on her neck. The pulse was fast—though Starfire was an alien so that might be normal—and there was no bite. She rushed her to the infirmary to check for any other damage.

"What the hell just happened?" Robin asked entering the infirmary.

"Yeah I guess I'll have to explain," Ginger said.

* * *

"I'm not Ginger Hill," Ginger said. "My last name is Van Helsing."

Beastboy gasped. "Oh my god Dracula's come to kill us all!"

"No," Ginger said, "but I am the daughter of the same Van Helsing. I'm on a vendetta against Dracula's daughter, Feroce, for something she did to me when I young."

"And how are you still alive? Wouldn't that have been hundreds of years ago?" Robin asked.

Ginger sighed, saddened. She turned her head and on the left and there were two red dots on her neck.

"The mark never leaves," Ginger said. "I need to kill Feroce. I will turn back to a human, and so will Raven."

"Then we must do this now!" Starfire said.

"We can't just go out and kill Feroce," Ginger said, "the only reason that Raven left was because I have a sword made with a silver blade. Silver is the only substance that can do really damage to a Vampire. Raven will have to clean that wound before it heals but she won't die."  
"We're helping you for Raven's sake," Robin said, "I don't appreciate you lying to us like that."

Ginger nodded.

* * *

"I'm very sorry Mistress," Raven said kneeling before Feroce who sat on a throne naked.

"It's okay Raven my love," Feroce said, "your punishment will come at a later time. I'm a little angry with you though. Tell me what happened."

"I was doing just like you said," Raven said, "I was pleasing Starfire just before I tried to bite her, to make her as obedient to me as I am to you, Mistress. Then a girl in leather came in. She talked of you."

Feroce nodded. "I see. I need pleasing Raven. Use your tongue."

Feroce pondered as Raven's head went between her thighs and the tongue started licking.

_So Ginger you've come back for youtr revenge,_ Feroce thought at the same time as moaning.

* * *

You like? read review and then read some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now always will. I myself do not own them.

**One month after death**

She woke up. At least that's what she was being told by her…

_What's it called again?_ She tried to remember. _Brain; that's it. It's killing me._

She held her head in pain—a pain that seemed to be pulsing. She opened her eyes saw she was in a dark room. She slowly looked upwards and saw a tiny crack of light. The light wasn't bright but even that seemed to set her brain ablaze. She gasped and doubled over gripping her head stronger.

"Hello Raven," said a female voice.

It took her a minute—as her brain was telling her—that the person was referring to her. Raven tried to respond but she noticed that her vocal cords weren't responding. All she managed was a whistle from her throat as the air was pushed through too fast.

"Don't worry baby," the other person said in a loving voice. Raven felt a hand being placed below her chip and her head being lifted. Raven saw two beautiful eyes staring back at her. "You'll be able to talk soon enough. Try to stand."

Raven pushed her self up with great effort. She struggled to keep her balance, the other girl helping Raven.

"Thanks," Raven said hoarsely.

"That's better," the other girl said with a smile. The voice now seemed familiar.

"What-where are we going?" Raven asked; her voice slightly stronger now.

Raven took a hesitant step forward. When that first step worked Raven took another, more confident now.

"You must be really tired," Feroce said—Raven was finally able to place the voice.

_But who is Feroce?_ Raven thought.

"You need to eat something to get your strength up," Feroce continued. "You may be struggling to remember… well everything. You're whole body has just come back to life, no become undead. Your brain, however, has just started this process. That's why you have a severe headache, and why you can't remember things. I bet you've only now just remembered my name; you probably still haven't placed my name with any image of people you've seen though."

Raven nodded. Feroce led her down a dark hallway, lit with candles. They entered a room similar to that of the hall way. Feroce sat down on a large golden chair. She motioned for Raven to sit down on a smaller metal chair. As she sat down she had flashes of memories. The most recent were fear, then pleasure, and then great intense pleasure, then pain enveloping her body, fear mixed with pain and then no more.

"You!" Raven said remembering Feroce now. "You killed me."

"But you don't hate me?" Feroce asked as if she just wanted to make sure.

Raven thought about this. She was sure that since this person had made her undead that she should feel some contempt towards her. She couldn't. She felt undying love and loyalty towards Feroce.

"No," Raven said shaking her head. "I love you. I can not bring myself to disappoint you."

Feroce smiled and handed Raven a plate. Raven took it gratefully; her stomach rumbling. Raven picked up the fork and knife in the table before her. She placed the plate on the table and looked at it.

"It's not cooked," Raven said looking at the steak.

"You need the blood in the steak, not the steak itself," Feroce said pouring a red liquid from a wine bottle. She handed the glass to Raven and then poured herself a glass. Feroce took a sip and sighed. Raven looked at the wine and sniffed it. It was a little bad smelling but Raven was instantly drawn to taste it. It was good.

"Eat as well," Feroce said. "I wasn't seriously when I said the steak was of no use. You still need some of the nutrients that aren't found in the blood."

Raven cut off a small piece and chewed it.

"Now I shall start explaining," Feroce said sipping the wine again. "You've heard of the Dracula legend I'm sure. I was his daughter—I was a human. Shortly after he became a vampire, a few years, he turned me into a vampire. I went through all that you're going through now."

Raven had finished her steak.

"Will you do anything for me?" Feroce asked in a very serous tone.

Raven nodded finishing off her blood and licking her lips.

"Get up on table," Feroce said.

Raven looked at her oddly; she did as she was told anyway.

"Start to masturbate," Feroce commanded.

"I'm sorry mistress," Raven said, "I think I heard wrong."

"No you didn't," Feroce said. "I asked you to masturbate."

Raven hesitated as she placed her hand near her crotch.

"Do it now! You don't want to displease your mistress do you?"

Raven didn't hesitate at these words and stuck her fingers in her panties.

Feroce smiled as she watched Raven moan and squirm. By the end Raven had removed her panties. Raven gave one great scream and her hips shot up and she came, a torrent of juices spraying onto the table. Raven breathed slowly now.

"Lick it up," Feroce said, "I will not have my table dirty."

Raven changed positions so she was on her hand and knees and took a lap of her own juices. Raven finished and looked up. Feroce leaned in and kissed Raven, as she moved back Raven smiled.

_Great, _Feroce thought, smirking internally.

* * *

Over the next two months Feroce taught Raven. During the first month she took Raven out to the streets.

"You look like a good prostitute," Feroce said. "The illusion is complete. How do I look?"

"Slutty to the last mistress," Raven said.

"Thanks love," Feroce said taking her hand and walking out the door.

Raven and Feroce walked side by side down the city streets, guys whistling at them. The first guy approached them with five hundred dollars.

"Thank you," Feroce said. "Raven give him a BJ."

Raven got on her knees and unzipped his pants. She pulled out an already hard cock and accepted it in her mouth gratefully—she wanted to please her mistress.

"That's good," the man said with a groan.

"Are you close?" Feroce asked counting the money, leaning against the alley wall.

"Oh god yes!" the man said.

Feroce bit his neck just as he came into Raven's mouth. Raven watched as Feroce sucked the man's blood, draining his body. His body twitched, he lightly groaned. Raven looked on licking her lips. She was hungry. Feroce looked up smiling, her mouth dripping with blood.

"There's some more in there love," Feroce said.

"Thank you mistress," Raven said kneeling down and sticking her fangs into the man neck.

She drained the blood gracefully, letting no drop fall. When she finished she licked her lips rolling her eyes.

"Human blood is a delicacy," Feroce said kissing Raven. "Come we must put him in a safe place."

Raven picked him up and put him around her shoulders. She floated up in the air and waited for her mistress to lead her. They found a dumpster and put him in.

"We need another," Feroce said. "We must go back to the streets."

Raven and Feroce stood at a street corner not far from the dumpster. A man came up to them and Feroce shook her head.

"We're only doing girls," Feroce said.

The man stalked off and a few seconds later a girl came up to them and talked to Feroce. Feroce nodded and led the girl off into the alley way. Feroce nodded towards the girl and Raven understood. As Raven knelt down Feroce put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"When she's about to climax; you bite her neck," Feroce said.

Raven nodded and the woman was leaning on the wall. Raven walked up to the girl and place one hand down the woman's pants and kissed her neck. The other girl sighed.

Raven noticed how the crotch started to get wet and allowed stimulation to be easier. When the girl's breathe was fast and Raven had to support her she looked to Feroce as if to ask if this was the moment. Feroce nodded and Raven breathed sharply and sank her teeth into the girl's neck. She drained her of blood and then stood up.

"Good work," Feroce said. "I think we should go for one more." Feroce looked around and saw a twelve year old girl who was walking down the street by her self. "Her."

"But mistress she's just a little girl," Raven said.

"You do not wish to disappoint me do you love?" Feroce asked.

"I'm sure she's not here to find sex," Raven said.

"Rape," Feroce whispered.

Raven understood. She walked behind the young girl at a fast enough pace to watch up with the young girl. The girl tried to scream as Raven's hand came around her and covered her mouth. She girl struggled but Raven's strong grip prevented her from getting away.

Feroce relished the screams of terror as her virginity was aggressively ripped from her.

**

* * *

Now**

"When are you going to punish her?" a cold voice asked.

"I will do it later today master."

"Make sure you do Feroce, I will not have such insolence working under me."

Feroce sat naked on her throne. She was staring up at the large LCD screen infront of her. On the screen, staring back at her was a grotesque. It looked as if the skin of the face had been pulled too tight. The skin was dead white and gave the look of a skull. She knew under the black robe he wore that it look the same, that he seemed to be a skeleton.

"I will get right to it my master," Feroce said bowing her head and leaving it down.

"You may go," the man said, "but if you have not punished her by tomorrow… you know what is coming."

A chill led down Feroce's spine, the dread of mortality.

* * *

Raven cried out in extreme ecstasy.

"Please mistress let me climax!" Raven begged.

Feroce smiled. "This is your punishment for failing me."

The younger of the two girls who were turned into Vampires—who turned out to be named Marlene—was licking at Raven's pussy and had been for the past three hours. Feroce had commanded Raven to not come and so she wouldn't.

"Please mistress," Raven moaned.

"Marlene stop." Feroce commanded.

Marlene stopped and looked up at Feroce licking her lips. Feroce motioned for her to move away and Feroce her self walked up to Raven.

"Another half hour," Feroce said. "You will not come and you will learn your lesson."

* * *

"It is done master," Feroce said, in her chair again talking to the same figure.

"That is very good," Death said. "Now go and do the task I set out for you. Make the Teen Titans my slaves."

"Yes father."

* * *

Hurra? I liked it more when i was thinking it out but it's not bad, just not as good.


End file.
